happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cro-Marmot
Cro-Marmot 'es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Descripción Cro-Marmot es una prehistórica marmota amarillo verdoso congelado en un bloque de hielo que lleva taparrabos de piel de leopardo y tiene un palo de madera en la mano. Su color puede ser debido al hecho de que el tono del hielo se mezcla con su color natural. Él es de alguna manera capaz de realizar muchas tareas fuera de la pantalla, mientras está totalmente encerrado en el hielo, como lanzar bolas de nieve, algo parecido a lo que Handy puede realizar en la construcción y otras tareas sin manos visibles, lo que lleva a la mayoría del humor del personaje. Para mantenerse congelado, Cro-Marmot se mantiene principalmente en zonas frías, y a veces conduce un camión de helados. Él vive en una bola de nieve gigante, o más bien un pequeño iglú dentro de una bola de nieve gigante. Sus pasatiempos incluyen vender helado, hacer snowboard y surf. Rara vez muere en la serie, la razón es que el hielo en el que está encerrado le sirve como protección contra desastres, haciendolo casi invulnerable a los eventos más desafortunados. Además, la mayoría de sus "muertes" son discutibles, cuando no lo son, implican una forma de calor, los desastres (tales como explosiones o el colapso de puentes) o ser comido. El único episodio en el que no aparece congelado es el episodio irregular Dino-Sore Days, debido a que el episodio ocurrió durante los tiempos prehistóricos, cuando él todavia no estaba congelado. En Dino-Sore Days, apareció como un personaje negro y blanco parecido al clásico de dibujos animados de Mickey Mouse, con guantes blancos, zapatos negros y las extremidades, nariz grande y orejas largas. En la apertura del episodio irregular, indica que se con derechos de autor en el año 1927, pero fue renovado en 2004. Cro-Marmot suele aparecer en la serie como un personaje de fondo, y casi no tiene ninguna aparición, pero se ha marcado su primera aparición más grande en un cameo desde Snow What? That's What! y Dino-Sore Days (bien podría considerarse exacto) y el episodio, Wipe Out. En un featurette de la ''Segunda Entrega ''del DVD, que fue entrevistado, y se reveló que él es un consumado escritor, pintor y pianista, tiene su propia marca de talco para los pies, celebró una gira de Broadway, conocido por sus payasadas fuertes y energéticas actuaciones, y ha sido llamado el "más sexy Happy Tree Friend" en 1992. Sin embargo, puesto que el entrevistador no pudo obtener ninguna respuesta de Cro-Marmot, se metió en una diatriba violenta con los creadores. Cro-Marmot es el segundo personaje en tener una cabeza llena de cabello, además de Disco Bear. También, además de Lumpy, Sniffles, y Truffles, es el tercer personaje de la serie sin un conjunto de dientes de conejo, con un solo diente en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Su nombre es un juego de palabras de la palabra ''Cro-Magnon. A pesar de que hizo un cameo en el episodio Tongue Twister Trouble, en realidad era su debut oficial en la serie. También él es el único personaje HTF que no es protagonista en su primer episodio. Se dice por muchos fans que no es un personaje muy popular. Dicen que le falta carácter y personalidad, como Toothy. La mayoría de las personas dicen que quieren verlo morir más a menudo como los demás en lugar de ser un bloque de hielo. El personal ha dicho que no les gusta su personaje, lo que probablemente es por eso que se presenta muy pocas veces en comparación con los otros, y están optando por hacer que se vea como un verdadero Happy Tree Friend liberándolo de su bloque de hielo. Como se ve en Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot parece poseer cierto grado de cryokinesis (el poder de controlar el hielo), ya que es capaz de congelar un océano cuando cae en el agua. (Esto puede ser debido a que está encerrado en el hielo, pero aun así, el mar se congelo demasiado rápido). Cro-Marmot tiene dos muertes confirmadas, ya que su bloque de hielo lo protege de lesiones. En los escenarios que normalmente hubiera muerto, él no se lesiona por completo, como en Autopsy Turvy, cuando Flippy se estrella contra él con su hummer. Esto se ha convertido en un chiste regular, donde él y otros personajes se ponen en posiciones peligrosas, y el último por lo general termina muriendo, mientras Cro-Marmot permanece inmune, a veces incluso de ser parcialmente responsable de su muerte, aunque es ajeno a los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Episodios de Cro-Marmot Muertes Famosas #Dino-Sore Days #From Hero to Eternity Roles como Protagonista #Snow What? That's What! #Dino-Sore Days #Intimate Spotlight #Wipe Out! Roles como Secundario #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #Swelter Skelter Roles de Aparición #Tongue Twister Trouble #Sweet Ride #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Water Way to Go #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Want to be Ya (En el reloj de Flaky) #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #A Hole Lotta Love #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Brake the Cycle #By the Seat of your Pants Kringles #Chill Kringle Love Bites #Cold Hearted HTF Breaks #Happy New Year Ocupaciones o Carreras #Vendedor de Helado - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Carnicero - A Change of Heart #Acróbata - Mime to Five #Surfista - Wipe Out! #Guitarrista - In a Jam #Vendedor de Figuras de Acción del Ídolo Maldito - Wrath of Con #Vendedor de Boletos - Happy New Year #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants Muertes Discutibles La mayoría de las muertes de Cro-Marmot son discutibles. Sus muertes confirmadas hasta el momento están en Dino-Sore Days (donde es masticado por un dinosaurio), en From Hero to Eternity (donde él y otros personajes fueron enviados en un pozo de lava), y en Class Act (en el que cada personaje es asesinado por la explosión al final como lo confirma Warren Graff). Concrete Solution Cuando el puente se derrumba, algunas personas piensan que murió, porque aparece unos segundos antes. Pero en el colapso, sólo un coche se ve en el puente, y Cro-Marmot no está en él. Después aparecen Pop y Cub, sólo Toothy aparece muerto. Él está en un bloque de hielo, que lo protege de casi todos los golpes, por lo que Cro-Marmot podría haber sobrevivido en este episodio. Wrath of Con Cuando el Centro de Convenciones de Comic Con se derrumba, él sería aplastado. Pero es incierto si él todavía estaba en el interior del centro, ya que no aparece en el salón de actos como los otros personajes. Su bloque de hielo lo podría proteger también. Asesinatos Cometidos por Cro-Marmot *'''Cuddles – 1 ("Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" Junto con' Flippy)'' *'''Giggles – 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2" Junto con' Flippy)'' *'''Lumpy – 2 ("Snow What? That's What!" Junto con Giggles (Debatible), "Wipe Out" Junto con' Mole'')' *'Petunia''' – 2 ("Snow What? That's What!" Junto con Giggles, (Debatible) "Chill Kringle" Junto con Mime) *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub '– 0 *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 0 *'Disco Bear '– 0 *'Russell '– 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Flippy '– 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy '- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *En el episodio de internet Read 'em and Weep, en los créditos dice que Cro-Marmot fue interpretado por Dean MacDonald. Sin embargo, él no habla en absoluto, y no estaba en el episodio. Pero si se descongela, existe la posibilidad de que él será su voz. Esto fue posiblemente una broma de los creadores. *Cro-Marmot, Russell y Mime son los únicos personajes sin información secreta de la sección "Collect Them All", ya que él y Mime sólo aparecen en los DVD "Second Serving" y "Third Strike". *Puesto que el pelo de Cro-Marmot tiene flequillo, un corte de pelo que oculta sus ojos, no se sabe si sus ojos son el mismo estilo de Pac-Man o no. *En el episodio de TV Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot es el primer personaje masculino en ser besado por ambas chicas, Giggles y Petunia. En el Love Bite Cold Hearted Giggles fue vista tratando de darle un beso y en . *Él es el único personaje que no protagonizará su debut. Apareció en Tongue Twister Trouble y Sweet Ride antes de protagonizar Snow What? That's What!. *Cro-Marmot nunca ha tenido un episodio en el que ha sido el único protagonista (sin episodios irregulares). Ha co-protagonizó junto a Giggles y Lumpy. *Es posible que haya adquirido un interés por montar un monociclo, como se evidencia en el final del episodio Mime to Five, el béisbol en Can't Stop Coffin y practicar surf en Wipe Out. *Él es (discutiblemente) uno de los ocho personajes con más muertes de otros que las muertes propias. Los otros incluyen a Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, The Mole, Pop, Mime, Nutty y Lammy. *Nunca ha tenido una muerte sangrienta. *Cro-Marmot, como Splendid y Flippy, por lo general no es afectado por las cosas comunes, y rara vez muere. *Splendid y discutiblemente Nutty, son los únicos personajes que han matado a Cro-Marmot. *Cro-Marmot ha tenido menos papeles protagónicos que cualquier otro personaje. *Junto con Mole, es el único personaje que nunca a hace ruidos audibles. *Su tasa de supervivencia es del 82,7%. *En la serie de televisión su tasa de supervivencia es del 81%. *Todas las muertes de otros personajes por Cro-Marmot fueron causadas junto con otro personaje. En Snow What? That's What!, él y Giggles mataron a Petunia y '''(discutiblemente) '''Lumpy. En Wipe Out, The Mole también fue responsable de la muerte de Lumpy. En Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2, Flippy empujó a Cro-Marmot hacia Cuddles y Toothy, aplastándolos. *Él y Splendid son los únicos personajes que aún no han muerto por Lumpy. *Él está enamorado de Petunia, como se ve en Chill Kringle (aunque puede que eso haya sido una broma de parte del personal, ya que Petunia estaba en un cubo de hielo al igual que él). *Sus papeles protagónicos en episodios regulares son Snow What? That's What! y Wipe Out. *Sin contar las lesiones que son discutibles en función de si uno murió o no, Cro-Marmot es el único personaje que tiene una lesión discutible (en Wipe Out, cuando The Mole incrusta el trofeo en su bloque de hielo). *Si se elige a Cro-Marmot en la sección Vision-O-Rama en el DVD Third Strike, la pantalla estará cubierta de hielo mientras aparece el episodio Spin Fun Knowin' Ya al fondo. *Las únicas chicas que no lo han besado son Flaky y Lammy. *Se desconoce como hace algunas cosas, cómo conducir, ya que nunca se mueve. Galería Cold Hearted 2.png Cold Hearted 3.png Cold Hearted 4.png Cold Hearted 5.png Cold Hearted 7.png Cold Hearted 8.png Cold Hearted 9.png Cold Hearted 10.png Dino-Sore Days.png HTF_TV_Wipe_Out 2.png en:Cro-Marmot Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Personajes Mudos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Adultos